fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Boss Games
Testing... Testing... one two three... Ah! Hello there, how long have you been standing there? I'd like to welcome you to Boss Game's showcase! We'll have some cool stuff here! Let me just see... ''DAY 1 Anyways, i'm not really supposed to be the guy teaching you this stuff... usually my grandpa helps me out. But we're making a new game... and in it, i'll appear! Atleast I think... it's kind of a weird game. It's called "The Unnamed Umbrella" and i'm supposed to tell you some new things. The page will be made the day after the showcase if all goes well, and a newcomer is coming in - Professor Oak! That's my grandpa by the way, he's a real genius. He'll be able to send out three different pokemon that each have different abilities. Anyways i'll be in as a- TROPHY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS PROMISED A- Alright, that's enough of you Gary. Let's talk Elementals. Hands down my best game on this wiki, is getting the final DLC pack - i'll also be trying to finish it. The DLC pack is new everything. Anyways, i'll also finish the story up - with a hidden elemental being introduced. Here's the trailer which shares the font with Gary for some reason. ''An elemental steps up, and it introduces itself as the music elemental. Two more of it come from the background and start playing the song We Rise. It then cuts to fire elementals enjoying themselves in a volcano, as a ice elemental gets thrown off the edge. It cuts to more scenes showing elementals as We Rise keeps playing in the background. After nearly every elemental already in the game is shown (most of them in a different theme) it shows two new themes - the nuclear war happening and a level theme shown as only ??? with darkness. A new elemental appears and rewinds past the music elementals, eventually showing the logo of the game - Elementals. The song cuts off as the new elemental is seen more clearly. '' I hope you are as excited as I am for this new stuff to be added to the game! What's also coming? Well you know Herodads: Showering Force right? We'll be finishing that up! Does Boss Games actually work on it? No, but i'll announce that stuff anyways! We'll also have a new mystery project. It's a spinoff to a famous series by Nintendo, and yes we did get permission from Nintendo to work on it. When will we actually announce what it is? Find out next day! Or the day after next day! We have no idea actually! Day 2/3 Lets just combine Day 2 with Day 3 since I missed it. Nobody minds right? Anyways let's talk more about Elemental's final DLC. But first yet another trailer which has more music playing. ''The Music Elemental band reappears and starts singing My Life Would Suck Without You, as it shows a tribute to Elementals. It shows Life Elemental & Death Elemental meeting eachother again and sharing a kiss, various enemies being tamed and following Animal Elemental and various other shots. Eventually, it cuts to Golden Elemental partying as it turns out the Music Elemental Band was at a party this entire time as every Elemental is shown there as it zooms out. The band finishes the song as the Logo appears in the sky made out of fireworks. Everything we've been shown gets rewinded again and even the previous trailer gets rewinded. Eventually it shows a nuke falling, Life Elemental & Death Elemental meeting for the first time, and finally the mysterious Elemental is revealed as his name is displayed below him: Time Elemental. '' The spinoff to a famous series by Nintendo is something nobody ever wanted. But then for no reason I went and made it. Anyways another trailer! WE MUST PLEASE THE VIEWER GODS! ''Pikachu runs up at the screen and uses Thunder and looks up, then proceeds to run away as the words "Pokemon 20th Anniversary" fall down. It then shows the words "Coming September 28th" under it as the pokemon logo appears. We then see two pokemon battling in Pokemon Battle Revolution, a Gengar battling a Blaziken in Pokken Tournament, Snapping a photo of Mew in Pokemon Snap, a boss pokemon being defeated in Super Mystery Dungeon, A pikachu in Pokemon Art Academy, and shows a battle being won in Pokemon Conquest. The last thing shown is the title screen of Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs, as it fades to black. The last thing actually heard is Giratina's cry. ''Day 4/5'' I have really bad luck with timing, don't I? Well lets combine 4 and 5. Nobody cares right? One of the games we'll announce today is the project after Elementals (The Last Umbrella is a side-project and i'll probably start that while still working on Elementals) but we'll get to that later. Anyways, the DLC's name will be End of the Road (as it's the final DLC) and feature the Time Elemental, who's able to rewind time in the area to do things such as make enemies go back, make a burnt bridge get unburnt, and more. However if an enemy sees you your rewinding time will immediately undo meaning you'll have to be careful with Time Elemental. There'll also be a brand new level theme based on the fallout of the nuclear war. Anyways with non-DLC info, the story will have a conclusion - once you defeat every boss in the campaign, you'll head to the ??? world. It's pitch black and you only get one light elemental. What will await you in it? You'll have to see. Anyways our next new IP after Elementals is called Dragon Warriors. It's battle system is different depending on the dragon's main class - Mage Dragons have to draw a rune depending on the spell they want to cast (the rune is viewable at any time), Warrior Dragons have to press buttons to keep up the combo of their swing (the max combo number is 10, then it automatically stops) to make them deal more damage. They can also charge up with the A button to do a more powerful swing. Assassin Dragons just need to sneak up behind the enemy and stab them. Archer Dragons choose from an arrow type and then press buttons like the warrior dragons to determine how many arrows will be shot. A total of 8 arrows can be shot out of one bow. In Dragon Warriors, you play as a Earth Dragon named Terre who ends up the subject of a prophecy stating that he must die before next year or the world will end, and he escapes that prophecy by murdering the people making sure he doesn't escape the Earth Kingdom and escaping out into the world of Dragons. You can recruit dragons after defeating them in battle or doing a certain quest, however you can say no to them. You get to pick the class that Terre starts as, and the class of two other forced dragons - every other dragon is completely optional to get. Anyways let us just have the trailer for Dragon Warriors. A dragon is seen whistling staring at some sort of jail cell when he gets a shock of pain, and he looks down. A blade between his scales, blood dripping onto the floor, before he could speak the dragon's head gets sliced off. We hear footsteps as the dragon responsible for this runs away, dropping the weapon onto the dragon's corpse. We cut to a map of the world of dragons - Earth Kingdom, Ocean Kingdom, Tropical Kingdom, Magma Kingdom, Desert Kingdom, Frozen Kingdom, and then the center of it - Dragon Fields. I hope your excited because if not i've successfully wasted atleast an hour of my life. Anyways the unnamed pokemon game is Pokemon Shuffle X for New Nintendo 3DS. It takes the P2P Pokemon Shuffle and changes it up - think of it as a rebootquel (reboot and a sequel) because it's not P2P at all. Infact it's completely different. It begins like a normal pokemon game as Professor Oak introduces you into the world of pokemon (and kanto). Then he teaches you how to battle and catch pokemon using your own - each pokemon has a special move it can use to mix up the playing field. Besides of that, combat is usually like Pokemon Shuffle. You need to match enough of the same pokemon to defeat the oppossing pokemon. Special Moves are used by getting 4 in a row. Outside of the playing field, you can explore a world and battle trainers who usually have more than 1 pokemon. Each different pokemon is fought in the playing field, and the second one immediately comes back. There's no more limited turns, instead each pokemon has it's usual catch rate. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations